resurgencerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Torm
Before the Great Realm Torm was one of the eight Entities inhabiting the Void, the emptiness that made up all before the Binding. Torm was associated with Honor, Chivalry, and Bravery. This standpoint led the others to consider him the "good" Entity. Often he would clash with Tempus , the two having many opposing views. When the Entity of War, Tempus, refused the Binding , Torm refused aswell. If Tempus was going to curse the new realm with war and chaos, Torm would stay and ensure that the realm could have good. When the other six entities entered the Binding, Torm gave a heartfelt farewell to each one of them. Creating Civilization and the Angels Now alone in the Great Realm, Torm approached Tempus, declaring that he would set aside his differences with him for the sake of forging the Great Realm into something the other Entities would be proud of. Tempus accepted this, the two working together for one of the first and likely only times. He suggested that they create civilization on the planet Earth, which had abundant natural life already. Torm, impressed, agreed, and created the Kelle people, named after one of the six Entities that were now gone. He manifested himself amongst his people, even living amongst them as a de facto ruler for some time, aiding them in the creation of their city, which they dubbed Tyr. Satisfied with their work, Torm left the Great Realm to create his own, in a manner similar to Tempus. He created wonderous castles and landscapes, buildings that towered high into the air. He dubbed this realm Heaven and decided that those of the Kelle that perished would take residence here. However, when a great war erupted between the Kelle and Tempus' civilization, the Tem, he found that many of his followers had forgotten his advice of peaceful existence, and was disappointed. Initially, he wanted to try and aid the civilizations in making peace. However, Tempus instead punished his surviving followers, turning them into primitive, mindless humans, bringing his slain followers into Hell and creating Demons. Torm, angered at this, did the same, knowing the Kelle would likely disappoint him once more and exploit the ignorant human race. He brought the slain Kelle to Heaven and turned them into Angels, giving them a more benevolent appearance and list of abilities. Night of Blood Torm manifested amongst the Angels many times, interacting with his followers warmly. However, when the Angels had begun to incite conflict with the Demons, he withdrew to his metaphysical state, aggravated that they made the same mistake that their age old ancestors had. He left the Angels to fight the wars against the Demons with their own skill, refusing to help. It wasn't until Tempus himself joined the Demon ranks that Torm took notice. The Demons destroyed settlements, burned the beautiful plains and forests into charred ruins, and knocked down the many towers and castles the realm posessed. As the Tempus-lead Demon force approached New Tyr, the capital of Heaven, Torm himself manifested before his army and charged Tempus himself, infused with anger. It is said by the Angels that the anger of Torm was so surprising, that even though their fight was a stalemate, Tempus turned the Demons away from Heaven and declared the night successful as it was. Torm hasn't manifested to his followers since, leaving them to rebuild and govern Heaven themselves. Some Angels fear he may be missing, or worse, have intentionally left them for the human realm out of his disappointment for their actions.